Legend of the Sage Tower
by Otukuu
Summary: (One-Shot)Demons have invaded the place where him and his wife, Sarah, resided. Although he made it out barely scraped, his wife was on the brink of death. Medics slain, Glave had only but one choice: Travel to the Sage Tower and claim the Crown of Henir. Saving his wife. Legend's say no one has never even reach the chamber of the crown: But Glave is a legend himself.


"I promise I'll save you..."

"Are you sure you can save me?"Her voice echoed in my head.

"I'm sure."

I open my eyes slowly and stared around in the dark and damp forest I was in. I got up on my feet and stare at the bleak and dark sky above. I was truly near the pool of power; The Sage Tower. I open up my book and reiterated what Noel told me from the legends he has heard from his past comrades. The darkness he kept going on and on about will consume those who can't keep a hold of themselves. Don't give into the whispers. Don't let the mistress fool you.

But I wasn't about to let some legend bring me down. I made a promise: and a promise is what I will keep. I pulled out my katana and continued slicing my path within the dark forest, making sure to leave some form of clue so I can backtrack myself back to civilization when I get out of the Sage Tower.

If I mange to live.

The eerie sounds of the forest alone is enough to scare anyone off: But I'm not just anyone, I'm Glave. I'll make sure to remember that. I'll always be known as the famous magician whether I die or not. Legends live on. As I continue, it wasn't long before the forest finally stopped, and I was out in the open..into the vast and desolate land of the where the Sage Tower resides. The Sage Tower complete destroyed the fruition of what Feita was known for after the Goddess of Time and Space Henir built it. It was said that the goddess even have past antagonists revived within the Tower, guarding the power that she has left behind.

A power that was said to be able to do anything: Even revival. I grit my teeth and start charging forward at the Tower itself, each time I step I felt like I was being watched...like something was watching me. Perhaps this is why no one comes to this place? Does the power of the Tower really drives someone insane?

Will I really risk it all just to fall in the end?...even for her? I quickly shake off the thoughts...and it wasn't too long before the ominous gate of the Tower shadowed over me. I was here.

I look around for an entrance within the gate before finding a cracked opening within the gate itself. This place was truly abandoned. I slid my self inside the gate, quickly thanking myself for not putting on extra weight or that would've been much worse of an entry.

"Now that we're inside, let me just take out the map and I'll find where the chamber the power lies-"I slipped. the rocks broke under me as I fell within a blacken hole. I fell for a trap. I quickly tried to teleport back up to safety but the words wouldn't come out my mouth. I can't cast spells without chanting it. It was over. I have lost this fast..how could I make a promise that I couldn't keep.

You where right...I couldn't save you.

I slowly opened my eyes-wait...

"I-I'm...alive?" I try to get up but an aching pain stopped me. Although it seems like I took quite a toll on my body, there was one thing for sure: I'm alive. I look around the room for my katana before spotting it across the room. I slowly drag my damaged body over too it before hearing a whisper.

 _"Succumb...to the void..."_

 **Hell's Fury!**

I quickly cast out my glowing orb of fire, before smashing my fist and causing it to explode within the chamber. Creating a massive quake and casting flames all around the chamber: Lighting it up and allowing me to see all the undead slowly creeping towards me from the corridor leading to my chamber. I quickly make my way towards my sword and grab it, pulling myself up.

"D-dammit..."I stared at the undead as they continue to creep towards me. The red fury was burning within there empty sockets where there eyes once were.

 **Legend of the Hevix: Light's Sanctuary!**

I quickly send out my Hevixes. They quickly transform into bolts of light, casting it down upon the undead. Sending them into screams of agonizing pain before turning into piles of bones. I manged to turn my cheek muscles into a smile. As I continue to use my katana as my cane as the tip of the sword broke and was shattered from the fall.

I growl angrily but nonetheless continue to trek forward from where the undead came from. Everything within this place was dead...but it felt like it was alive. The secrets of this place was slowly starting to unfold to me though. Perhaps Noel had some reliable sources of information? I chuckle softly before making my way to an abrupt stop. I looked up and saw a pillar within the middle of this sanctum, pillaring up to what seemed to be the top of the place itself. The stairs around the pillar was broken and some of the pieces even missing, and then I looked down...

and saw nothing but void. I felt like the longer I stared at the Void the more it would grow so I quickly averted my eyes back up.

"I either climb...or go up the stairs..."I remember to take note of my injured state..and decided to go with the stairs. I slowly continue forward, going over the bridge which connected the part of chamber I was in to the pillar itself. I slowly placed my one of my feet on the stairs, and sighed in relief as it didn't break as soon as I stepped on it. I continued to climb up. making sure to not dig my katana in too deep into the old limestone, or it'll most likely collapse on me. As I continue to climb the pillar, I stared around the Sage Tower. Everything was dead..but still...the feeling...

Of being watched was alive. I was finally met with a hole within the stairs. I turned around and noticed one thing:Everything...was gone. The Void was truly trying to consume me each step I took. I quickly shook off the growing fear inside of me and leaped over the hole. I Howled in pain from the impact, as I bit my lip quickly, not wanting to alert potential threats within the sanctum.

But...it seems like that didn't work.

A sharp howling echoed in the sanctum...but this time, it wasn't me. I hear wings flapping and it slowly became more deafening, within the shadows a wrynn came out, screeching at me, I quickly take out my katana and wait for it to come in contact with me but as soon it came into melee range it quickly drew itself back and spit poison at me.

 **Mana Shield!**

I quickly consume a portion of my mana and cause the poison to dissolve on the shield as it hits it before shattering my shield too much. The injured state of my body also cause my mana to be drained and thus the shield couldn't take much more hits then that.

 **Legend of the Hevix: Fury of Gaia!**

I toss my cubes forward as it shapeshifts into blades of wind, slicing at the Wrynn, it hisses and screeches and slowly chares towards me in animosity of my retaliation towards it, unsheathing it talons and stabbing them into my shoulder. I cry out in pain, but the blades of wind quickly sliced the Wrynn up, stopping him from further deeping it's talons within me. It falls within the void, breaking its talon and leaving one within in my shoulder. I pant loudly, dropping to my knees.

Dammit...why is my body trying to give up... I slowly grab the talon within my shoulder, pulling it out and gritting my teeth in pain. It finally makes itself out of my flesh as I throw it down into the void and pulled myself yet again.

I can't mange any more hits. This is too much...I stared at my body and noticed bloody falling down the stairs. I was bleeding out.

I grabbed the hilt of my katana and used it as a crane yet again, I looked up and fortunately, it seems I was coming close the top. I did take notice of the many skulls appearing on the staircase, most likely victims of the place itself. The legends of the place was slowly becoming true: one way or another. The darkness really does want to consume you. Each step I took the darkness was creeping on me. It wants to engulf me because I'm not dead. The darkness wishes to eat up anything that has life.

The very thought would cause anyone to tremble in fear, but my ambition stopped me. I can not falter after coming so far. I can not let the darkness consume me.

Laughter.

I quickly turn my head behind me, but I saw nothing but the void creeping upon me. I stare around the sanctum and noticed nothing, the darkness was too strong...but the laughter continued echoing within the sanctum..slowly, but surely, dying out. Is some else here? Can it perhaps be another human.

No.

No one would laugh if they're in such a hell. I quickly shook off the thought of having some form of support, whatever source that laughter came from: It wasn't an ally.

 _"Keep a hold of yourself adventurer. You're almost here. "_

This time it was a voice, It seemed to be the same voice of the person who had the echoing laugh, who the hell was it though? Perhaps...is it Henir? Does her voice live on within the sanctum...is that was makes you go insane...the talking of Henir herself..but she was right, whoever it was. I was almost there. The roof of the Sage Tower was barely above me, it felt as if I can touch it..and at that moment.

I finally reached the top. The stairs has ended from it connection to this circular platform. I quickly got on it, not wanting to be on those stairs anything longer...and right there: the stairs collapsed. My eyes quickly widen. If I was on those stairs any longer...I would've failed. I would've lost after coming so far...

But I didn't. I stare forward and noticed a bridge connecting itself to...nothing but darkness... I growled. I'm not ending here.

 **Legend of the Hevix: Rosso's Gift: Human Torch!**

 ** _They're goes my last bit of mana._**

I scream in agonizing main as my body slowly formed an aura of fire around me, eating up the darkness and lighting up the vicinity around me: There I saw it...

The power which every adventure wanted. The Crown of Henir. It was resting on a throne which I presume Henir herself rested upon. I slowly made my way across the bridge. I gasped and held my breath. I have finally made it. I have saved her.

I dropped my sword and used my last strength to run towards the Crown, I stop in front of it and dismiss the flames around me. I smile to myself and take out my book from my satchel, thanking the El-Lords for not allowing this book to fall within the void or get destroyed from the fall I've took. I open the book up and turn to the last page as instructed of Noel when he said I reach the crown. On there laid five words:

Place the crown on yourself. Nothing else was written on the page, it made me wiry but I listened to the book nonetheless and dropped it, knowing I won't need it any longer and grab the crown, and slowly begin to place it on my head.

 _"Fool."_ The voice said as I dropped to my knees, screaming in agonizing pain. whispers where filling my head but among them I could hear footsteps, torches around the room torches slowly became lit up as I stared around, noticing all the undead in the room who stood in vigil..and in all of that I noticed one figure approaching me:

Henir. My eyes grew wide as I grabbed my head, the voices in my head was growing, but as they grew Henir herself got closer, a smile written across her face...was this perhaps...

"A trap? Of course."Henir let out a gawking laugh as she stared at me, guilt written all over her face."You may have won the battle...Glave, but you didn't win the war."She snatched the crown from me and placed it upon herself, I dropped on my back and fell down from the throne chair onto the limestone floor. She made her way down the steps and to me.

"I-Impossible...how are you even standing! You where slain! You're an Old God, the El-Lords killed you-"the injuries which I have accumulated taken a toll on myself as I cough up blood."Did you not listen to what you've said.. **.God**. Not **Lord**."My eyes widen at what she pointed out as she placed her hand on my chin and lifted my head up."Legends will always live on Glave...despite being the first to reach this place, you aren't that bright."She let go of my chin as my head dropped.(Glave is on his knees at this point.)

"Now...as the "Legends" say I can grant you one wish...what will that be?"I stare up at her, as she smiled...but she was right. I won the battle, not the war. At this point, I'm going to die soon. I stare down and noticed the pool of blood around me.

"P-please..heal my...wife...on the brink of death...r-revive of the life she once had.."She cackles loudly and snaps her fingers. I look up again noticed my Wife's body floating in the air, she snapped her fingers again and my wife's eyes slowly flutters open, and stared at me.

"G-glave!"

"Sarah!"I stared at her with happiness, she was healthy again, I noticed the scars and injuries from the demons on her body slowly start to go away."You really did it Glave...you saved me."I did indeed, I saved her...

but I couldn't mange to save myself.

"You did indeed won Glave...but at the cost of your life."Sarah screamed as she finally seemed to notice the damage I have taken."G-glave no! You can't leave me. Henir please! I'll do anything! Just keep Glave alive!"She smiled while staring at Sarah as she made her request, before looking down at me.

"Very well...I'll keep him alive. At the cost of something: Glave you will become my Administrator. You'll monitor the portals which has awoken from my power upon Elrios...and because of that: You'll be stripped of all Human emotion, memories, and become immortal."At that moment, I sharp pain stabs into me, some form of pole was struck within my body. It glowed as I felt my body slowly become drained of anything else I had apart of me.

"NOO!"Sarah screamed loudly."You can't leave behind our child! Think of Add"My eyes closed as I smile. Right...I was so determined to save Sarah that I forgot...I have a son...a son who I'll never see grow up..sorry Add. I save your mother, I revived her; an impossible feat...but if there's one person I couldn't save..

...It was your father."


End file.
